Air Waves
by this be a dead account
Summary: The air waves between two souls always vary, some deeper in connection than others. Theirs, they found, burned with the heated love of Fire and the frigid hate of Ice, both overwhelming in sense. -- Fantasy AU with DeiSaso. ON A HIATUS


Another Taiwan idea! These things are coming online like mad! :D I decided to try a twist of fantasy this time, because that stuff always makes me giddy. So any questions, I'll try to answer without giving too much of the story away. XD Also, this is unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. :3 Thanks!

**Credits: **I only own the story. I do not own the characters. Nor do I own Tupperware™. Nor 7-11. Sorry.

* * *

**Air Waves  
oo1**

Night swallowed up the city, only pinpricks of illumination scattering the landscape. Suddenly, a burst of fire erupted on a rooftop, flames licking the atmosphere. Buried in the embers stood a tall figure, a sadistic smile just visible on his lips. Adjacent to the fire appeared a blast of ice, its lethal crystals glittering as they reflected the orange flames. The gust from the ice billowed in tiny drips of water, which peppered the surface of the pristine ice, making visible another figure, an equally hate-filled grin on his features as well. The two spirits charged towards each other, colliding in a chaotic explosion of fire and ice.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Deidara!" The blonde turned around at his name, a warm smile folding his mouth as he saw Sasori running to him.

"Hey, un. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just saw you and had to get my morning kiss." The redhead smirked, leaning up on his tip-toes toward his boyfriend. Complying, Deidara reached down, pressing his lips onto Sasori's.

"Get a room, fags!" Came a loud voice. The blonde broke the short kiss, turning to scowl at the interrupter.

"You're a homophobic fucker, un!" He felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"Ignore him. I didn't get my entire kiss yet," Sasori breathed, placing his hands on the taller male's shoulders. Deidara chuckled at his partner's impatience, but he returned his mouth to the other boy's.

Much to his dismay though, another rude interruption came. "Oi, Akasuna, Iwa! Class is starting soon!"

Deidara huffed, gently breaking the gesture again. "Dammit, Kisame, un."

Sasori's arms encircled his waist tightly. "You'd better finish this for me later."

The blonde chuckled, ruffling the redhead's feathery hair. "I wouldn't miss it, believe me." Turning away, he pulled the thin arms from around him, and waved to his lover before walking to his homeroom.

All through the next classes though, only one person filled his mind, and it wasn't Sasori. The memory flashed through his head from the previous night.

--

_"I'm not here to start another flood tonight." The cold voice cut through the air, startling him. Deidara blanched, turning to look at Ice, who was regarding him with mild amusement._

_"Then what's your business?" He asked, careful to drop his habituated 'un's._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Wha—Like I'd tell you!"_

_"Fine, then. How about your age?"  
The blonde arched an eyebrow. Ice's random curiosity about his human life unnerved him. "Why the sudden interest?"_

_"Hm, I just thought about it for a while. If I have a human life with human interests, human relationships and human fears, then surely I have such weaknesses, as do you. I could wipe you out in the day world."_

_Deidara winced at Ice's blunt, honest answer. Still, the spirit was clever. He wouldn't really expect Deidara to give away his human identity so freely, would he?  
"And after telling me all this, you can't think I'll give you anything…"_

_"No," Ice admitted, "it was a hopeful whim."_

_"So how do you really plan to get my human identity out of me?" Deidara asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice._

_"Oh, that I don't intend to tell you," Ice chuckled, his bright eyes glinting under the thick layer of frozen water that concealed his face._

_"And how'll you 'wipe me out' if you figure out who I am?" Deidara demanded, somewhat breathlessly._

_"That's for you to find out in due time." The ice spirit shrugged. "Maybe… take and kill the one you love?"_

_The blonde stopped breathing, his eyes wide in horror. The thought of Sasori, the only one he had left, crushed by his opposite spirit, simply because he was Deidara's partner… Flames sprang from him in fury and agony at the idea, and to his dismay, a shrill cry of laughter rang from Ice._

_"Going by your attitude of absolute rage, you've already shown me that you only have one you truly hold close to you, and it's someone you consider weak and vulnerable, who you find a need to protect."  
"Fuck," Deidara hissed in distress._

_"Or perhaps I could make them die slowly in front of you." Ice mused quietly, a sinister, goading note to his words._

_The fire spirit clamped a hand over his mouth as to not speak Sasori's name. He sprang upwards and over the edge of the apartment building, fleeing from the skilled mind of Ice, threatening to spill everything he lived for._

_--_

If Ice was going as far as to threaten his boyfriend… Deidara gritted his teeth. He'd have to be careful around the water-natured spirit. If he slipped out the slightest hint of emotion, he would be responsible for Sasori getting dragged into the mess that should stay between spirits. And even though he thought that Ice had been using his relationships as bait to find out his identity and that nothing would really happen, he couldn't be sure that he and his boyfriend were completely safe.

He'd known, of course, that Fire and Ice were supposed to be opposites, countering each other, but hate had never been involved. The current Ice spirit was eager to completely block off Fire, almost as if he were bloodthirsty… But Deidara had never heard of two opposites trying to kill the other. Of course, he disliked Ice for his snappy, arrogant attitude, but _hatred_ was a new addition… Though if the spirit would threaten to kill Sasori and himself, Deidara wouldn't stand for simple defense. He'd fight back with just as much, if not more, vigor. The blonde glared at his fingers intensely. He'd need to start finding out about Ice's human side, and soon.

"Mr. Iwa?"

Deidara blinked, his gaze traveling to the teacher, who was slapping his ruler against the palm. "How do you use three right angles to create a right triangle?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow quizzically. Fumbling for a pencil, he sketched a couple of right angles, the nape of his neck heating up as he felt the entire classroom staring dumbly at him. He drew a simple square with a diagonal right angle slashed through it, desperately showing it to the teacher. "See, un? Here." He pointed his pencil tip at the triangle between the diagonal line and another right angle hopefully.

The teacher looked briefly at the drawing in disinterest, instantly shaking his head. "Creative, Mr. Iwa, but not creative enough. If you'd been paying any attention this period, you would've already seen that Miss Hyuuga made the same mistake. Detention after school today. Pay better attention next time."

Deidara scowled, grinding his teeth in frustration. If the teacher realized just how big of a flood Ice had been hoping to drown over his neighborhood not too long ago and how close he'd been to _not_ dissipating it…

The day dragged on painstakingly, before it finally drew to a close. Deidara found himself jotting down what little information he had about Ice, such as his approximate height, voice level, and personality. Sweat beads of anxiety appeared on his face as he hurried to reveal as much as possible about his opponent.

Just as he was walking down the emptying hallway, pen still scribbling madly on the notebook paper, he felt two thin arms twine around him from behind. Carefully, he closed the papers and tucked the pen into the spiral of the book, his heart hammering as he turned to find Sasori. The redhead was still clutching him from behind though, and Deidara smirked, spinning in circles as his boyfriend stayed attached to his back. The boy behind him laughed quietly, burying his face in the blonde's shirt.

"You're so immature, un," he scolded playfully, easily pulling the smaller male from him and embracing him from the front.

The redhead ignored him, instead eyeing the spiral notebook suspiciously. "What's that? It's not like you to study extra."

Deidara shrugged, lying easily and hating himself for it. "Yeah, but my grade in geometry is pretty bad, to say the least. And I have detention from that class too; I wasn't paying attention, un."

Sasori deflated against his boyfriend. "What? I—I'll stay. I'll wait for you outside, next to the water fount—"

"No!" His cry came louder and sharper than he'd intended, and the last after-school stragglers stared at him, as well as Sasori. "Er, if you're going to wait, just go to 7-11. I'll meet you there, un." He amended quietly.

"Okay…" The small redhead was regarding him strangely, but complied, walking away hesitantly.

Deidara groaned inwardly, not daring to lose sight of his companion until the last possible moment. He'd definitely overreacted. Ice wasn't going to come shooting out of a water fountain and do something to Sasori; he doubted if the water spirit had even figured out Deidara was Fire and who it was that he loved, within thirteen hours. But still, it did put his mind at ease for the kid to be away from water, in public, but most importantly, not alone in his isolated little apartment.

**--xoxoxo--**

Sasori scuffed at the sidewalk with his shoe, leaning against the outside wall of the convenience store, arms crossed tightly. Something was bothering him. Since last night, he'd felt drained of all his energy, as if something had sucked out his very life. Physically speaking, he was fine, but his spirit…

'The Celestial Forces sent down Vapor and Ember.'

"Oh, you again?" Sasori asked aloud in disappointment. He'd enjoyed the peace- the one advantage to his drained self being that he didn't have to listen to the ice spirit lodged inside of him.

'Don't sound so displeased,' Ice snapped bitterly, 'faggot. Anyhow, did you even listen to me?'

"Don't call me that," the redhead returned angrily, glad that no one was listening to his supposedly one-sided conversation. "And no, was it important?"  
'I said the Celestial Forces sent down Vapor and Ember.'

"…"

'That means the Forces sent two beings down to control us!'

"…I still don't see anything."

Ice sighed heavily in Sasori's mind, explaining again. 'Vapor is my—our lesser being, and he's used by the Celestial Forces to hold part of our spirit energy, like a container of sorts. Ember is that of Fire. Do you understand, faggot?'

Sasori seethed at the name, but replied. "Why would the Forces or whatever the hell they are send us Tupperware?"

'Those "Forces or whatever the hell they are", are our spirit ancestors,' Ice hissed, 'and it's because they know about our initiative to eliminate Fire, and in order to stop us and spare the balance, they're draining our energy and placing it in Vapor. This way, neither we nor Fire are strong enough to take out the other.'

"Oh, well, there your plans go, out the window." Sasori informed Ice cheerily.

'Sasori, I have no intention of letting them go.' The spirit responded ominously. 'Fire is too dangerous to be left alive anymore. We'll find Vapor. He can't overpower us, and once we win him over to see reason and return our strength, our plans will be up and running smoothly again.'

"And how do you propose we find Vapor? What does he even look like?"

'A human. Any normal, everyday human.'

"Jolly great. Have fun finding him in this planet holding over six billion people."

'We'll feel him. He's not as far as you might think- our strength is still great. In this city, as a matter of fact.'

"What?"

'That's right. Get walking. I'd like to get our energy back before sundown.'

"But—I told Deidara I'd--"

'I don't really give a shit for you and your faggoty affairs, Sasori.'

The redhead bristled furiously, ignoring the passerby staring at him. "I'm not moving from here," he hissed adamantly, firmly pressing himself against the wall of the 7-11.

'That works too. I'll have you look for him by night, and we can just talk to him tomorrow.'

"Don't you dare possess me tonight," Sasori snarled, his nails digging into his palms in fury.

'I gave you a choice, faggot. I really don't mind _when_ we get our energy back, so long as we do, soon.'

Sasori didn't say anything else, hating the cocky voice inside his head. He glared angrily at a passing black car, clenching his fists angrily. Who was Ice to call him any names or possess him, when it was his body the spirit used to live through? He desperately wondered if the Fire spirit host had such a hard time with the spirit lodged inside of him. Or did no one, not even past vessels of Ice, have trouble containing him? Was it Sasori himself?

"Am I weak?" He asked out loud. It surprised him then, when Ice answered, his voice cold and sadistic. 'Of course you are. How else do I have such power over you?'

* * *

This is reeeaaally really short. I noticed while comparing it to my other fics. I mean, next to Lightning, this is absolutely miniscule. Lightning... well, that's one ugly fucker I'd rather not think about. D: Arr. Oh, and ftr, I hatehatehateCANNOTSTAND the 'F' insult. No, it's not 'fucker', I just used that. The other one commonly used by Ice. :P He's just a jerkwad. Thanks for reading it all the way down here! You readers rock. D


End file.
